With Ethan's Lost Power (WELP)
by Fractured Note
Summary: Ethan is just a normal human with very powerful enitites residing in him. After collapsing from being lightheaded Ethan wakes up and is confronted by 6 girls. They tell him that they knew him already. What lies head on Ethan's path. This is a humanized MLP story. Rated M for language and Violence.
1. What power lies within

**A/N: "HHH how's it going bros" Give credit to the Pewds MASTER =)**

**I made something special, a MLP story that is humanized with a twist **

**Without further ado the story**

**Begin**

_It all starts with a surge_

_The power seems undaunting_

_But the Hero can purge_

_The evil that haunts him._

**_What Power lies within_**

Everything was peaceful in the midst of the night except for the sounds of clashing metal. As the sounds grew louder a faint glow started to rise over the horizon what no one expected was the town to be on fire.

"Sergeant we MUST retr-" was the last thing a commander said in battle as a blade went through his chest.

"PRIVATE TAKE THE PRINCESSES AND GO!" The new commanding officer yelled.

"But Sergeant I can-" The private said before getting cut off by his superior officer

"JUST GO!" The Sergeant barked.

As the private ran off with the princesses on his back he turned around to see his commanding officer and friend get decapitated.

"Hey MOM I'm hot!" A teenage boy with black hair that came over his eyes, wearing a black shirt with skulls on it and a cyan hoodie over the shirt and black jeans yelled.

"Get up off your Ass and turn on the Ac then." His mother spoke back.

"But its soooo far." He whined.

"Ethan James Frost, turn on the Ac on your own."

"Fine!" Ethan exclaimed.

When he got up he suddenly felt lightheaded and ignored it as another stupid mistake. By the time he reached the Air Conditioner he saw the room sway like a boat on the ocean then he collapsed.

When Ethan woke upon he was a bit shocked with his surroundings. All he was able to see was the telltale signs that he was in a hospital. The white of the room and the lack of color in it gave him this idea. When he tried to move he felt a tug in his arm when he looked he saw they had placed an IV in him. Since he felt fine he ripped the IV out of his skin.

After getting out of bed Ethan felt no different than the moment when he got up out of his chair to turn the AC on. He was no bit surprised when he didn't find a TV or any entertainment option in the room.

"Hello?" Ethan called out drastically.

He heard footsteps in the hall closer than he had normally expected. He hurried to get back in the bed so the hospital personnel wouldn't freak at him for moving around after just waking up. When the door opened to his room Ethan was shocked to see a non-familiar face. The person Ethan looked at had light pink hair and wore a nurse cap with a red-cross and pink hearts surrounding it.

"Oh your awake I'm Nurse Redheart." The nurse spoke politely.

"I'm Ethan Frost nice to meet you." He said without any hesitation.

"I'm just glad that you're ok." Redheart replied giving Ethan a small smile. Ethan returned the smile with a wide grin.

"Yea I heal faster than other people." He spoke.

"Everyone is different in their own unique way." She replied.

As Nurse Redheart left the room Ethan over heard her talking to some other people but he didn't know who since after all he doesn't even know where he is besides in a hospital. Ethan was relieved though when no one else stepped into his room. He decided to get some rest and dream about the discovery he made three months ago.

**_FLASHBACK _**

"Are you sure they went this way?" Ethan asked skeptical of his friend, Jordan.

Jordan had short spiky black hair, hazel eyes and he wore black jeans and a black shirt, but adorned a red hoodie overtop the black shirt. Jordan was a city boy that had to move to his Uncle's farm seven years ago and now he has a southern accent thanks to his Uncle, Aunt, and two step-brothers.

"Ah'm positive as strong as a dog's sense of smell." Jordan replied.

"I trust your instincts for now." Ethan responded sternly.

Ethan and Jordan ran to capture two foxes that had escaped the farm after getting at three of the chickens; Jordan made a promise to rid the farm of them foxes for good. Ethan spotted a fox tail to his right and followed it, only carrying a knife, while Jordan ran to the left with his 30-30 lever action rifle chasing the other fox.

As Ethan closed in on his fox he saw it run into an abandon house. _There's no escape now_ he though while following the fox very cautiously. When the fox stopped to rest Ethan slowly walked towards it. Ethan pulled out the knife and raised it above his head only to stop when the fox turned and faced Ethan without fear.

"Ok little foxy it's time for you to go." Ethan whispered.

'_Why do I have to go? _'

Ethan looked around to see where the sound came from but couldn't find anything but the fox in front of him.

"Weird." He whispered again.

_'It's not weird and can you put the knife down I'm scared.'_

'There it is again.' Ethan thought. He started to lower the knife and saw the fox relax a little.

_'Thanks Mister but why were you chasing me?' _

Ethan had no idea what was happening he couldn't comprehend that he kept hearing voices with no one around. But after thinking it over he came to the conclusion he was insane 'But the voice said I was chasing it I've only been chasing – Oh Shit.'

"Hey little fox d-d-did you speak to me?" (Great now I'm talking to animals.) Ethan asked nervously and thought.

_'Yes I did and you Sir need my help.'_

By this time Ethan was freaking on the inside but he didn't want to scare the fox away.

"Really now." Ethan said sarcastically.

_'Yes because your friend has been possessed by the fox I was chasing.'_

When Ethan thought back to him and Jordan chasing the foxes he did think it was a little weird for foxes to be so close to each other.

"What do you mean possessed?"

_'The fox known as Diablo as taken over your friend and there's no way to get him back I'm sorry.'_

"Is there a way to stop Diablo?" Ethan asked frantically.

_'Yes but you will need to let me use your body I will combine our souls together so you can keep control over your body.'_

Ethan pondered the idea but didn't believe it, it was impossible too, let alone believe the fox sitting in front of him that could TALK.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

_'I'll show you'_

"Ok prove it then."

When Ethan finished the last word he and the fox began to glow a bright yellow. The fox began to walk towards the stunned human and when it got close enough it change into a beautiful girl with the ears and tails still. The fox girl still came towards Ethan then went into him and he could feel something start to change. It felt like someone else was occupying the space of his brain. The brightness of the light began to die out and dull before fading completely.

"Wow that was weird." Ethan spoke in a soft whisper.

_'Synthesis is complete, Master Frost.'_

"Wait is that you Fox?" Ethan spoke out loud. "And how do you know my last name?"

_'I am a part of you now and I have access to all of you information.'_

"Oh that explains why my head feels crammed." Ethan said unenthusiastically.

_'I also know that you weren't even going to harm me, but lie to your friend.'_

"Yea there's no point in lying." He said while blushing. "When I saw you sit in this room the light from the moon made you look so cute I would have never been able to harm you."

Ethan woke up to a bright sun's rays coming through the cracks in the curtain. As he stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he heard footsteps. More like he heard multiple footsteps heading straight to his room. Ethan didn't have time to react when the door burst open to reveal six girls and Nurse Redheart.

"Um Ethan I am sorry but um these girls said they wanted to see you, do you know them?" Redheart asked a little nervous to what Ethan might do.

"Yea, kinda." He replied still stretching. He had no clue who they were, if they knew him it must have been before he lost his memories around the time Jordan moved to his Uncle's farm.

Redheart left the room with Ethan and the six girls who seemed to be brimming with happiness after seeing him after so long.

"Ethan d-do you r-remember us I-I'm Fluttershy." A girl wearing a yellow dress with three butterflies at the bottom, long light pink hair, and had a D-cup bust, asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't I lost my memories about seven to eight years ago." Ethan spoke with sadness. "I can't remember any further back than that."

"Well you came here to Equestria once before." A girl wearing a purple dress with a star with six points at the bottom, purple hair that came to her shoulders and a pink strip down the center, and had a B-cup bust, spoke.

"How old was I when I first came here?" Ethan asked finally starting to get answers of his past.

"Seventeen." The purple haired girl answered.

Ethan took time to remember his past and remembered that June 29 was his birthday. He was utterly confused with her statement because as of today he turned 17.

**A/N: I'd like to say get MINDFUCKED**

**Also R&R, I will take OCs and put them into this story if you leave a review like this**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Back story:**

**Abilities: **

**Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Ciao**


	2. One's confusion equals One's mystery

**A/N: So how about them patriots *forced laughter***

**Welcome back again to another Chapter of my li- I mean Ethan's life.**

**If you bronies (or pegasisters) are interested leave me your OC, refer to the previous chapter to submit one.**

**Without further ado the story**

**Begin**

_A confused boy_

_Seeks a mystical power_

_But they won't be able to deploy_

_Within the last hour_

**_One's Confusion equals One's mystery_**

Ethan was utterly confused with the purple haired girl's words because as of today he turned 17.

"That's impossible Miss um uh umm." Ethan spoke after a long silence.

"Twilight Sparkle but please just call me Twilight." She replied.

"Ok Twilight like I said it's impossible because I turned 17 just today as a matter of fact."

Twilight didn't seem all that surprised to find Ethan all that confused. She pondered what he said and came to the conclusion he didn't age after returning to his world. After she came to the conclusion she didn't, however, voice her thought because he would probably freaked out.

"Well I have no clue how it's possible but maybe it has something to do with that fox spirit in you." She said as if she already knew which she did.

"Well that could explain… wait how do you know about that?" Ethan asked shocked.

"Well all 6 of us know my dear boy and I am Rarity." A girl, wearing a dress with fancy lace trimming and three diamonds on the bottom, purple hair in a fancy hairdo and had a B-cup bust, injected.

"Yea you told us when you first came here Name's Rainbow Dash." A girl, wearing a cyan hoodie with a rainbow lightning bolt on the bottom, rainbow colored hair, and had a B-cup bust, said enthusiastically.

Ethan was startled by their response because how could they know he accepted a fox spirit into him when he didn't tell anyone, not even his own mother. Ethan looked at the girls in front of him with awe because somehow they knew what he didn't want them to know.

"Ah think the best part was when ya weren't gonna kill the little critter because it looked cute and Ah'm Applejack." A girl wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans, long blonde hair in a ponytail, and had a C-cup bust, spoke startling Ethan even more. Ethan thought this girl sounded like Jordan before he had to kill him because of Diablo's possession.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ethan dodged the splintering wood that rained down from Jordan busting through the wall. As Ethan tried to reason with his friend to stop the fox inside kept telling him Jordan was gone.

"Jordan stop, you don't need to do this." Ethan called out dodging Jordan's attempt to strike him down.

_'There's no point in reasoning with Diablo your friend is gone I've already told you this.'_

"No I won't believe you." Ethan spoke jumping out of the way as Jordan brought his fist to the ground making a small crater.

_'Believe me Master Frost you must destroy Diablo before he kills us both.'_

"Jordan I'm sorry but I must do this." Ethan spoke with sadness rising in his voice.

When Ethan spoke the last words he felt his hands slightly heat up and a red glow form around them.

"Is this your power Fox?" Ethan asked puzzled still dodging Jordan's fists.

_'Yes it's called Blessed Hell I guess you could call me your inner demon.'_

'Cool' Ethan thought as he raised his hand and stopped Jordan's in its track. Ethan then raised his other hand and balled it up into a fist and pulled it back.

"I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me. Rest in Peace." Ethan whispered letting tears escape his eyes as his fist contacted with Jordan's face. When Ethan opened his eyes he was surprised to see a ghostly form of his friend standing in front of him.

"Thanks Ethan I know you had to do it and I do forgive you just remember don't let the fox control who you are." Jordan's ghost spoke in a spooky creepy voice that sent shivers up Ethan's spine.

"Even though I couldn't save you I will avenge you. goodbye, Jordan." Ethan cried.

"Goodbye Ethan." And with that Jordan disappeared leaving Ethan alone in an abandoned house that had a giant hole in the wall. As Ethan got up to leave he noticed something where Jordan had been standing. When he picked up the object he saw that it was something he gave Jordan before moving to his Uncle's. It was a non-lethal silver bullet that had a cross on the side and engraved next to the cross was _God bless your soul_.

"-llo Ethan you there." Fluttershy spoke waving her hand in front of his face. When he jumped from the suddenness of her hand she whispered she was sorry and that he had spaced out for 5 minutes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, mind if I called you Flutters?" Ethan said coming back to reality.

Fluttershy seemed to be happy with the nickname Ethan had given her, even though he already did when he first came to the new world. Ethan was so caught up in his past he didn't even notice the clock read 9'o clock visiting hours were over now. Redheart came into the room minutes later to remind the girls that visiting hours are over.

"I'm sorry girls but its time you leaving now Ethan must get his rest." She spoke in a motherly tone.

"Awww." All the girls said sad they couldn't stay longer.

Ethan watched them go out the door and forgot that he still didn't know one of the girls which was wearing a pink dress with three balloons at the bottom, long pink puffy hair, and had a D-cup bust.

"Oh well I'll see them tomorrow hopefully." He whispered so no one could hear.

_'Well looks like you like it here than being at home Ethan.'_ He heard an all too familiar voice in his head.

"Well I don't have to lift a finger Nivera so I do like it here." He continued to whisper so that the staff wouldn't think he was crazy.

_'You never change do you?'_

"If I chose being an adventure over lazy then I'd probably be dead now." Ethan whispered as he got in the covers of his hospital bed.

_'That's so not true you have me and my power.'_

"Yea but your power comes at a price and prices I don't like remind you."

_'But that's what makes it fun.'_

"Remember when I first used your power I nearly lost my eyesight in my left eye."

_'It was only temporary. Plus my power is only limited to what yours is now.'_

"I guess that's true. Goodnight Nivera." Ethan whispered before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

_'Goodnight my love.'_

**A/N: and Cut, come on Nivera put your emotions into it give it some pizzazz.**

**_But Ethan_**

**No buts, maybe the readers can help you on your acting skills.**

**What do you say readers, leave a review of your suggestions or PM me either one.**

**Thanks for your cooperation.**

**Ciao**


	3. Discovery is the key

**A/N: More MOre MORe MORE *maniacal laughter* **

**Anyways welcome back to another chapter of my – I mean Ethan's life.**

**So the stage has been set Ethan is in a new world but he has no clue why. Will he ever find out? Check back now.**

**Begin**

_Lost in the mind_

_Challenges are fine_

_But will it divide_

_The hero's line_

**_Discovery is the key _**

Ethan awoke to his door opening. When he was able to see anything not blurry he saw that the girl he had not yet met was standing in front of him.

"Um, Hi." Ethan spoke breaking the silence that fell upon the two.

"OhmygodEthanImustthrowyouawelcomebackpartyinponyv illeandmynameisPinkiePie." She said which Ethan was unable to understand her. All Ethan had gotten out of that sentence was the girl's name to be Pinkie Pie.

"Um Pinkie can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure as long as I can answer it."

"What are you doing in the hospital this late at night let alone in my room?" He asked frantically.

"Because silly I wanted to surprise you." Pinkie responded energetic.

Ethan couldn't believe that was the only reason Pinkie had to be here at 1 in the morning. Ethan tried going back to sleep but was rudely interrupted by Pinkie when she climbed into the bed with him.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Ethan was now panicking.

"Silly I'm trying to surprise you like I said." She responded.

"But that doesn't mean y-'' Ethan was cut off by Pinkie placing her lips on his. When they broke apart Ethan couldn't form any words because like Pinkie said that was a surprise. When he had recuperated from the kiss he couldn't find Pinkie anywhere.

"She must of left." Ethan said replaying the prior events in his mind. "Time to catch some Z's."

Ethan then nodded of back into sleep still thinking of what just happened. As he slept a man stood in the door way the shadows of the room covering his face. Before he walked out of the room he had a wicked grin and whispered.

"I've finally found the boy. Most excellent."

Ethan woke up rudely awaken again but he couldn't figure out how. He looked around the room and found no one there, he shivered at the thought.

"Hey Nivera did you notice anyone here?" He whispered into the night.

_'No not a soul.'_

'If Nivera didn't detect a presence then what woke me up?' He thought.

**_'I did.'_**

"Who are you?" Ethan pondered.

**_'Your inner psycho.'_**

"Oh I thought I was just in trouble." He whispered sarcastically.

**_'I will control you and kill everything in my path including those girls.'_**

Ethan couldn't help but shiver as a cold breeze went up his spine. He knew he had to stay in control otherwise it will happen, but the fact he has been awakened means Ethan's starting to lose himself again. Ethan was interrupted by Nurse Redheart coming in the room to check up on him.

"Ethan how are you, do you feel anything wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Everything's fine Red I feel great thank you for asking." He replied receiving a blush from the Nurse at her nickname.

"Well that's great and I have come bearing great news." She spoke with the blush still on her face. "You will be able to leave today."

**_'Let's get out and bath in the rain of blood.'_**

_'Dude that's fucking sick.'_

Ethan heard the two entities in him fighting. He was so absorbed with the fight going on in his mind he didn't notice that there was three girls where Nurse Redheart use to be.

"ETHAN!" Rainbow Dash screamed making him jump so hard he fell off the bed.

"Ow." Ethan stated as he got up off the floor. "What was that for RD?"

"Well we've been stand here for like forever while you were spacing out." She responded.

Ethan looked at the other two girls and saw Twilight and Fluttershy.

_'You're happy to see them aren't you?'_

"Shut up." Ethan whispered loudly getting confused looks from the girls. "I was talking to Nivera."

All three of them 'ah'd when they heard him say that. Ethan was a little skeptical that the three of them are here now and not later.

"So can I ask you girls what you're doing here so early in the morning?"

"W-w-we came w-when we h-heard that y-you were getting o-out today." Fluttershy responded shyly.

Nurse Redheart then came into the room and was no bit surprised to see three of the six girls there.

"Ethan you are all a set to leave now." Redheart spoke in her motherly tone. "And please be careful."

When Ethan walked out of the hospital his eyes were assaulted by a very bright light. After his eyes adjusted he saw he was no longer in Kansas anymore.

"Let's show you around again okay Ethan." Twilight spoke after seeing Ethan having no clue where he was.

As the four of them walked around Ponyville Twilight showed Ethan Rarity's boutique, Pinkie's bakery, Fluttershy's cottage, and Twilight's 'tree' house. With each place Ethan wondered why they looked similar to the designs on the girl's dresses. Fluttershy had butterflies and her place was surrounded by animals. Rarity had diamonds and her place was filled with clothes fit for nobles. Pinkie Pie had balloons and her place was filled with candy and anything sweet related. Twilight's dress design was confusing and so was her house. Twilight's house was inside of a hollowed out tree.

"Wow Twilight I didn't know you to be in touch with nature." Ethan said sarcastically.

"She's really an egg-head, Right Twi." Rainbow Dash replied.

There was no reply from Twilight as she strode up to her door and slammed it when she was inside.

"I guess we're not having tea then." Ethan spoke cheerfully.

"Very funny, but how you going to see my house now?" Dash asked him.

"Where's your house?"

"In the clouds." She quickly replied.

"But … how... dafuq?" Ethan was dumbfounded.

"Flutters and I have wings." Dash spoke.

"Wait... How?"Ethan asked curiously.

"Well if you weren't busy staring at our fronts then you would have notice the bulge of our wings on our backs." Rainbow replied annoyed of Ethan's stupidity.

Rainbow and Fluttershy turned around and he saw the bulge but that didn't answer his question of how they have wings. When they turned back around they saw a less irritated Twilight step out the door.

"Cooled off yet?" Rainbow barked startling Ethan once again.

"Yeah and we have two more places to go to." Twilight replied glaring at Dash for her comment.

"Sweet Apple Acres and my house." Dash whispered into Ethan's ear.

After the visit to Sweet Apple Acres Ethan felt like he was going to die from the work Applejack had put him through. Rainbow told the trio that she had to go do something when in reality she had to clean her house for Ethan. When she flew away she had a slight blush on her face because no one but her friends had been in her new house.

_'Ethan bio-signatures to your right indicate they are hostile.'_

When Ethan looked he saw three people all dressed in black but the middle one wore a red shirt.

**_'Things are going to get a little bit… interesting.'_**

_'Of course they would when Ethan's out and about.'_

"Why now of all fucking times." Ethan whispered through gritted teeth.

Fluttershy and Twilight stepped back some as Ethan began to glow a dull green while his eyes glowed a bright red along with his hands. They knew about his eyes and hands but not of the glow around his body because it was new.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Ugh Nivera come on stop." Ethan whimpered in pain as he clutched his head.

_'I'm not doing anything.'_

"Then what in god's name is going on." He retorted still clutching his head.

_'It might be the manifestation of your other self.'_

"Why does it have to be now?" He cried out in pain.

Last night Ethan stayed up and drank a few rounds with his father. When he woke up in the morning he had a hangover. With the new found pain on top of the hangover his troubles were only multiplied.

As the pain grew Ethan thought of something that he never could of it was the thought of killing everything and bathing in the blood.

"What the fuck was that?" Ethan asked through gritted teeth.

_'That Master Frost was your other self.'_

'Oh fuck that was a sick and twisted thought.' He said to himself.

As the pain started to subside he felt even more pressure on his brain like another entity was residing in it.

**_'Hello Bitch'_**

"Who are you?" Ethan asked

**_'I am Lynx Frost your inner psycho'_**

"Do you have powers like Nivera?" Ethan asked.

**_"Yes and It's called The Holy Ghosts'_**

Ethan was excited yet scared of this because it meant he had even more power to protect anyone but scared because it was his other self.

Ethan didn't know how but somehow he was standing on a cloud in front of Rainbow Dash. She explained that she was trying out for the Wonderbolts and had to train when she left and that this house was hers.

**A/N: Now There's another one wow amazing. **

**"Huzza the fun has been doubled"**

**Luna would you get out of here **

**"No, art thou happy with thy being here"**

**Yea I guess**

**More to come in the next chapter but what happened to the 3 figures well lets say Ethan took care of it**

**If you readers want I could do a clop scene but AT POPULAR DEMAND AND TRUST ME I am not very good at those.**

**Leave suggestions in a review or PM me on Nivera's acting skills.**

**Thanks for your cooperation.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Ethan's Funtime goes great

**A/N: Welcome back the Name's Lyn- I mean Ethan**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter of my- I mean Ethan's life**

**Remember things always go bump in the night**

**Begin**

_One's success is another's failure_

_The hero will prevail_

_Or have to lose her_

_For things will always fail_

**_The lost of the other one_**

As Ethan watched Twilight and her friends he could only think that times like these were never going to last. When he got up off the grass he felt a presence behind him but ignored it.

_'You know this little girl has been following you since this morning right?'_

"Yea, Nivera, because you're the one that told me." Ethan spoke as he jumped into the air landing 20 feet from where he jumped.

As he continued jumping the little girl behind him struggled to keep up but none the less did stay in pace with Ethan. He already knew who was following him after all it was pretty hard not to recognize Applebloom with her giant red bow. As Ethan continued to his destination Applebloom followed in close proximity but stopped abruptly whe she spotted her friend Scootaloo. The two of them followed Ethan and quickly got behind cover when ever he stopped.

"Oh I remember when I first met them don't you agree Nivera." He whispered trying not to atract attention.

_'Kinda hard to forget with sharing your memories and all.'_

Ethan met them a few months ago when he saved equestria ever since then he has been treated like a Prince but at what cost?

Ethan happily followed Rainbow Dash as she showed off her house. He was quite impressed with interior as it was bigger than on the outside. One thing that struck Ethan as odd was the fact there was a sillouette near the forest to his left.

"Um Dashie what's over there?" Ethan asked never taking his eyes off the forest.

"Uh that's the Everfree Forest why?" she responded.

"There looks to be a person over there." He replied his voice wavering slightly.

Ethan was right there was a person standing in front of the forest wearing a blue hoodie with a green undershirt. He had sky blue eyes and a bed head style of bluish black hair. He ruffled the leaves on the nearby trees when he flapped his wings. The strange boy took into the air going straight at Ethan he was about to cause some chaos but in a non-violent. Ethan was starting to get worried as the boy got closer and closer to Dash's house.

"Um Dash you might want to get down." Ethan finished as Dash got behind her couch and watched.

Ethan walked out of the house thinking it might cause a little less damage on the interior but what did he know? Ethan felt the same tingling sensation on his hands as they heated up a little to accommodate the power of the stranger was close enough Ethan saw the sky blue eyes first and hesitated as the boy landed in front of him about 5 feet away.

"Yo, how you been?" The strange boy asked.

"Um do I know ya?" Ethan asked a little skeptical.

"Dude bro it's me Cyclone." He responded.

Ethan was a bit afraid of the being in front of him but figured that it was best to treat him as a friend after all he was Ethan's friend before he disappeared a week ago after he visited the hospital.

"Oh man I was worried I'd have to pulverize some stupid assassin again." Ethan laughed leaving a very confused Rainbow Dash on the side lines.

"Ethan the fuck is going on?" Dash asked with a slight confused face.

"Um Sorry Dash but this is my friend Cyclone he visited before you girls and he was the first to find me near a lake with my lower body submerged in it." Ethan responded happily.

"Yea and Ethan and I have been best friends even though we only knew each other for 4 hours." Cyclone added wrapping his arm around Ethan's neck.

"I'd ask for no other best friend might I add except a girlfriend then Cyclone ya on ya own" Ethan replied pushing Cyclone's arm off him.

Ethan and Cyclone chatted in Dash's house with the occasional question from Dash herself. By the end the conversation ended with Ethan yelling on how it's unfair he doesn't have wings while the two coolest people he met do.

"It's so unfair why do you guys have wings and I don't?" Asked a very pissed off Ethan.

"Well my guess should be we were born with them." Cyclone replied calmly.

"Yea and I'm sure there is a spell out there that will give you awesome wings." Dash added trying to calm Ethan. "After all Twilight made a spell that gave Rarity wings."

"Really do ya think it'd work on me after all with my abilities." Ethan excitedly spoke.

"Who knows its Equestria and magic can happen so it might." Cyclone replied.

Ethan was jumping with joy that he didn't notice that Dash had answered the door to an equally excited Pinkie Pie. After 10 minutes of Pinkie explaining on how she was able to walk on clouds she spoke about a party in the bakery on Sugarcube Corner.

"Sweet, Pinkie ya can count on me to be there." Ethan spoke enthusiastically.

"Yea me too I would like to party." Responded Cyclone.

"Pinkie you know me and I wouldn't miss your parties for the world." Dash replied.

"Awesome thisisgoingtobethemostsuperestawesomest PARTY EVER." Pinkie screamed jumping in the air and leaving behind a pink dust cloud.

"Well that was interesting." Ethan spoke breaking the silence that followed when Pinkie left.

"Certainly." Cyclone said "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I gotta go it's getting late Bye."

"See ya Cyclone." Ethan replied waving.

"Bye Cyclone nice meeting you." Dash spoke standing next to Ethan.

Ethan watched as his friend left leaving only himself and Dashie but he also remembered he had nowhere to stay. He was about to ask Rainbow if he could stay but he was dragged inside by his arm.

"I know you have nowhere to stay so you can stay with me." Dash spoke squealing.

"That's fine I guess." Ethan was now confused.

"Awesome I was looking forward to this." Spoke a very happy Rainbow Dash.

After arguing about where Ethan should sleep he decided on the couch but Rainbow was not having it. Ethan is as stubborn as a brick wall when he has his mind made up. Rainbow however was quite the opposite and gave in to Ethan's demand.

"Yo Dash sorry about earlier but I couldn't intrude on ya like that." Ethan apologized.

"Don't sweat it I just didn't know you to be so stubborn." Dash replied. "But I did want you to sleep in a bed instead of the hard couch."

"Um Dash if you have noticed but the couch is a cloud and way softer and comfier than any bed." Ethan stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say Foxy." Dash smirked knowing that was his old nickname.

"What you call me?" Ethan looked at her devilishly.

"F-O-X-Y." Dash spelled the word out.

"You're going to so get it." Ethan said playfully.

Dash flew out the front door with Ethan chasing after her. She hovered off the edge of the cloud that held a smiling Ethan.

_'Hey I'll use some of my power to make wings at no cost but you'll be very slow.'_

"Do it and use my left arm as a catalyst for the cost of going faster." Ethan whispered so low Dash didn't notice.

_'Ok Master Frost Catalyst completion 100% when going faster your arm will receive a burn mark.'_

'Ok now time to punish Dashie.' He thought while letting out a light chuckle.

Dash watched as Ethan grew a pair of red wings and start to hover. Ethan somehow knew that this was going to be so worth it. As he got closer to Dash she started to take off in the direction he was facing. By using the speed of Blessed Hell it looked like Ethan teleported in front of Dash. He was gritting his teeth as the pain from his left arm made him almost pass out. It was a good thing he was wearing a hoodie otherwise Rainbow would have notice the tribal mark running from the left side of Ethan's wrist to his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, No one has every flew faster than me." Rainbow stated excitedly.

"Yea well no one else has powers like me now do they?" Ethan replied.

Ethan watched as Rainbow tried to flee once again but he wasn't going to let her escape so easily. When he was in front of Dash again her face went from excitement to shock. As Ethan gritted his teeth and closed his left eye in pain from the new mark from his elbow to shoulder he wavered in and out of consciousness. Dash could obviously tell there was something wrong with Ethan as he would drop 20 feet then hover then drop again. She couldn't watch her friend die from something she had no control over so she helped him back to her house.

When they got inside Rainbow took off Ethan's cyan hoodie. She was horrified at the sight of Ethan's left arm she would have to ask him what happened when he recovered. Right now she had to call her friends and have them here to support and take care of Ethan.

"Hey Twilight come quick." Dash spoke frantically into the phone when Twilight picked up.

"Why? What happened? Is everything ok?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Ethan and I were flying together and he started to fall out of the sky and long story short he injured his left arm." She replied.

"Ok I'm on my way sit tight I'll be there with everyone else." Twilight hung up the phone leaving Dash with Ethan.

Minutes passed before Twilight got there but to Dash it felt like hours seeing Ethan roll around on the couch in pain made it unbearable for her. When Twilight did get there, with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack, Rainbow was crying. It was hard on the other five to see one of their friends crying but Pinkie took it harder than the rest as her hair deflated and became straight.

"I don't know what happened one sec he was fine the next he was in pain." Rainbow explained through sobs.

"Those wounds seem to be some kind of magic let's see if I can do anything." Twilight replied calmly.

Twilight placed her hands on Ethan's left arm and when she did she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on a spell of healing. Her hands began to glow when she was doing her spell but when she was done Ethan's wound didn't heal.

"Maybe they are a higher level spell." Twilight muttered to herself.

"Oh Twilight dear please be careful and try not to hurt Ethan." Rarity spoke worriedly of Ethan's state.

Twilight once again placed her hands on Ethan's arm and concentrated. When she opened her eyes the marks were still there. She couldn't understand why her magic was not working unless it was pay for the fox.

"Fluttershy take good care of Ethan." Twilight suddenly spoke earning an Eep from the shy person.

"O-ok Twilight but why me?" Flutters asked.

"Because these were self inflicted wounds and you're the only one here who knows how to take care of someone." Twilight replied.

"O-ok but I need to get him to my cottage." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Very well grab my hand." Twilight said grabbing Ethan's right arm and Fluttershy's hand. "Bye girls see you soon."

As Twilight teleported away leaving 4 confused Elements of harmony they quickly pulled themselves together and went home. At Fluttershy's cottage Flutters was just putting Ethan on the couch since Twilight teleported away very quickly after arriving.

"Sleep well Ethan since you won't be bothered anymore tonight." Flutters spoke in a soft soothing voice.

"Night… Mom." Ethan replied sleep talking.

Fluttershy smiled at the comment and quietly left the room. She was going to love tending to Ethan while he recovered.

**A/N: And that about wraps up that chapter and must I say Holy Bleek longest chapter I've ever written Over 2,000 words**

**Well whatever as you guys notice I put Cyclone in meaning I do put OCs in my stories unlike other authors**

**Also if ya get on my good side and I see you as a friend I might draw Lightning (My OC) and your OC together alls ya got ta do is describe it and don't forget the cutie mark *ahem* Tlaw *ahem* like someone I know.**

**All My Pictures are hand drawn in a sketch book sorry but I wont be able to post them.**

**Thanks for your cooperation**

**Ciao**


	5. Problems

**Hey everypony Lynx here just** **saying that Im sorry but Im going on** a **hiatus due to the fact that my internet is out.** I will **continue the storys but** I **wont be able to post anything for some time. I am terribly sorry for this inconvinence but not paying bills gets me to this state anyway You that read my stories I hope you dont stop reading my stuff I ll be able to upload when I am at a place with internet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I gotta sun burn curse you Celestia not really dont send me to the moon**

**Also Imma stop doing the little poems after the authors notes**

**Im glad people acutally read this, isnt this story great**

**Credit goes to **

**-Luna's Eternal Protector for his OC Night Hunter**

**-Tlawistmac for his OC Swirling Cyclone**

**Anyways Begin**

_**Mystry can't be described**_

Ethan woke up in a unfamilar place. He was about to quickly get up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Ethan your awake. Its time for school so hurry up." He heard a female voice speak.

"Mom is that you i missed you so much." Ethan started to cry

"Ethan what's the matter I didn't go anywhere." His mother replied.

She had on a long sleeve sweater and blue jeans. She also had hazel colored eyes and long brown hair.

"Oh its nothing it just I'm glad to see you." He spoke happily.

**In Reality...**

Fluttershy came into the livingroom to hear Ethan sleep talking. She left the room but returned with some medical supplies to clean Ethan's wounds. when she put the cloth on his skin she looked at Ethan's face as a few tears rolled down.

"No need to cry I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered in a motherly tone.

When Fluttershy was done cleaning out his wounds she lightly kissed his forhead and got up.

"There there all better." She spoke while leaving the room.

**Ethan's dream...**

"Then I tried to chase Dashie again but passed out." Ethan spoke to Jordan.

Jordan just looked at his friend like he finally went off the deep end.

"So ya tell meh that ya went ta this different place that is jus like MLP but not?" Jordan asked.

Ethan's only response was a yep then he heard a noise from the other room. When he got to the door he was confused yet shocked. He opened the door and in the room was a fox sitting staring at him.

"Time to wake up." it spoke.

**In Reality...**

"Come on it time to wake up sleepy head." Fluttershy spoke pushing on Ethan's chest slightly.

Ethan woke up by sitting straight up quickly, knocking Fluttershy off him.

"Sorry Flutters." He apologized.

"Its ok Ethan." She said getting up off the ground. Ethan watched as she disappeared into the other room.

_'Ethan there is a presence of high quality nearby.'_

"Thanks Nivera keep me posted if its hostile." Ethan whispered.

Ethan was able to position himself so he wasn't hurting his arm when he looked out the window on his left. Ethan was surprised when he saw that he was in a secluded area with a forest nearby. He was startled out of his stupor when Fluttershy walked in the room with someone next to her. The stranger next to her wore a midnight blue hoodie with a cobalt blue undershirt. He also had silver hair and gold eyes confusing Ethan. The stranger also had a design on the bottom of his hoodie it was a shield with a cresent moon inside it.

"Hi Ethan I'm Night Hunter but please call me Night." The stranger spoke softly.

Ethan could only stare at the person in front of him. Night reminded him of the night sky with all the different dark blues.

"Do ya control the moon?" Ethan asked dumbfonded.

"No but the Princess that does would like thy appearance." Came the reply.

"With that reply I know we are going to be best friends." Ethan said while grinning.

"How is one so sure." Night replied.

"Oh I broke the forth wall." Ethan deadpanned.

This made the new comer raise an eyebrow while Ethan tried to calm Fluttershy what the fourth wall was because she thought he acutally broke a wall. It took a half an hour but Ethan calmed her down enough for her to leave. When she left the still injured Ethan and confused Night went to the castle.

They reached Canterlot in a few hours. Night told the guards, that were wearing a white uniform with golden armor over top, that Ethan was request by Princess Luna. Ethan was lead by Night as they made their way to the throne room. When the giant door, about 20 feet tall, opened Ethan saw a woman in a dress with the same color scheme as Night. The design on the bottom was that of a cresent moon surrounded by black. The woman also wore a tiara that complimented her Midnight blue hair.

"You must be Ethan art thou correct?" The Princess of the night asked.

"Yes i am m'lady." Ethan replied bowing.

"We have been expecting you. We have questions that need anwsers." She spoke quietly

"M'lady I do advise th-" Night was cut off.

"Night take Ethan to the infirmary he looks awfully pained by his wounds." Luna interrupted.

Without question Night took Ethan to the infirmary but Ethan kept telling him he was fine. As soon as the door was opened Ethan was assaulted by nurses who tended to his left arm with care. Ethan resisted the help of the nurses resulting in him getting knocked out by a sedative. He woke up hours late to the smell of chocolate. He didn't dislike it but what caught Ethan attention was that his arm was still in the same state as it was in. He got out of his bed and looked out a window what he saw defied all logic because it was raining chocolate from cotton candy clouds.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ethan mumbled.

"Discord broke out of his prison and is now running rampent in the streets." Celestia spoke coming out of a shadow in a corner of the infirmary. She wore a white gown at the bottom the design was that of a sun, with a gold tiare and her hair was the same as Rainbow's only faded. Ethan knew who this person was because she was in the same room as Luna that and Twilight wouldn't shut up about her.

"Scary shit Tia." Ethan said.

Ethan watched the Princess of the Day climb onto his bed. He was taken back by the suddeness of it.

"Ethan you have beutiful eyes." Celestia whispered.

"Tia I'm sorry to burst your bubble but personal space is in order." Ethan spoke lightly pushing on Celestia's shoulders.

Ethan got out from underneath Celestia and quickly went to the door. Celestia used her magic to slam the door shut when Ethan opened it. His temper had got the best of him as he punched the door completely obliterating it with some help. Celestia just sat there unfazed by his power but what made her want him was his resistance. Celestia poundered why Ethan was resisting when he never did when he first came here.

"Oh this going to be so much fun." She whispered with a light chuckle.

**A/N That wraps up another chapter I will be updating my other story every other week but this one every week if possible.**

**To those that let me use you Oc I thank you**

**Thanks for your cooperation.**

**Ciao**


End file.
